A Dragon in Heat
by Boredliver
Summary: Natsu is in heat and as a dragon his heat is unlike that of any other. It grants him new powers that he never knew he had but loses control of everything he does.


For the past few days Natsu could feeling something bubbling up inside him. He had no idea what it was he just felt something powerful that had to be released.

Ever since his last birthday he could feel this power growing. And after a couple of days he started to realize that this power was causing some changes. Everyday he felt hornier and hornier and he had to masturbate more and more in order to suppress these urges, eventually he realized that his dick and balls also seemed to be growing in size. After a couple of weeks it seemed to stop at an amazing 14 inches, so thick he couldn't fit his hand around it, with huge grapefruit sized balls.

These urges, however, never seemed to stop and eventually he lost control.

One day, on his way back from a mission with Gray, who of course had stripes down to nothing but his black boxer briefs, Natsu felt one of these urges come on, stronger than any other he had ever felt, he felt empty at his core and his cock grew to its full 14 inches. Gray's strong, big arms and decently sized pecs made Natsu want to jump him right there, his define six pack and large V that lead straight to the bulge in his underwear were the final straw however. Natsu lost it.

He jumped on Gray, bringing him to the ground.

"Natsu what the hell! ... Hey what's wrong with your eyes?" Gray said rolling over and looking up at Natsu whose eyes were glowing a fiery red. This, however, was all Gray could get out before Natsu leaded down and started pushing there lips together, forcibly pushing his tongue into Gray's mouth while simultaneously riping off his scarf and vest.

Gray tried to push Natsu of him but Natsu just stood up.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Yelled Gray looking up at Natsu whose eyes continued to glow.

"That was just a taste of what to come," said Natsu pulling off his pants and pink boxers showing Gray his 14 inch cock.

"WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING BETWEEN YOU LEGS!?" Exclaimed Gray, "YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN THAT BIG! EVER SINCE WE WERE LITTLE WE USE TO HAVE CONTESTS TO SEE WHO WAS BIGGER! IVE ALWAY WON! YOU USE TO ONLY BE 7 INCHES!"

"Well things change Gray. Now I'm bigger than you will ever be and now you are going to do everything I say," said Natsu, "Now, suck my cock!"

"NEVER!"

Natsu leaned down so that his face was parallel to Gray's. Grey could do nothing but look into Natsu's glowing red eyes, the light taking up his entire field of vision. Then all the fear and reluctance drained from Gray's face leaving only a look of obedience and a little bit of longing as his eyes too began to glow a bright red then faded back to normal.

Natsu stood up straight. "Suck," was all Natsu needed to say before Gray sat up and eagerly put the tip of Natsu's cock into his mouth and began licking all around the giant head and Natsu moaned as he felt Gray's oddly cold mouth around him while Gray felt the opposite, a strong heat coming off of Natsu's cock.

"Why so gentle?" Asked Natsu after a minute of this. He then grabbed the back of Gray's head and pushed it down so that his entire cock was down Gray's throat, "I like it rough."

Natsu let Gray adjust for a moment then started sliding in and out of him face-fucking him fast and hard. "You like that! You like that!"

All Gray could do was moan, but Natsu could see the erection in Gray's boxer briefs and knew it was a yes.

After several minutes of this Natsu finally felt that he was about cum and took his dick out of Gray's mouth and started jacking it off. Gray just sat there with his mouth opened wide.

Natsu came long and hard, pink cum gushed out of his cock with enormous volume covering Gray's face.

"Take off your underwear," said Natsu.

Gray stood up and took off his underwear revealing his 7.5 inch cock.

Natsu took a step closer to Grey and licked his cheek relieving him of some of the cum on his face, "Now how do you like my cum?" He asked.

"It's amazing, why does it taste like cherries?"

"I don't know, always has, might be because of my dragon slayer magic. Anyway, why don't we have some fun now, turn around."

Gray did as he was told and turned around.

Natsu then pressed his burning hot fingers into Gray's icy cold ass to loosen him while he grabbed Gray's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

After a minute or so he added another finger, then another.

"I'm ready," said Gray after Natsu added a fourth finger.

"It's about time," said Natsu as he lined himself up with Gray's entrance.

Natsu then sheathed himself into Gray balls deep and waited to let Gray adjust.

"Oh god, I feel like I'm going to cum right here and now!" Yelled Gray.

"Oh no you don't, give yourself an ice cock ring," said Natsu.

Gray did as he was told, "Yes, master," Gray didn't know why he said it but it just slipped out.

"Master, I like the sound of that," Natsu smirked, "your going to call me that from now on whenever we're not in public."

"Yes master."

Natsu began to slide in and out Gray, in and out, in and out, after 15 minutes Natsu cried and came deep inside of Gray. Gushes and Gushes of cum flowing into Gray, so much that it began to flow out of him and on to Natsu.

Natsu slid out of Gray, "Now clean me up will you."

"Yes master, but ... ah ... what about..." said Gray as he motioned to his cock which still had the cock ring that he was made to create for himself.

"I said clean me up, you'll get your turn, eventually," said Natsu adding the last word as an after thought.

"Of course," said Gray as he started to lick the cum off of Natsu.

After he was done he then quickly wipe of the cum that was still covering him.

"Good, now why don't you give me a good rim job 'til I feel like returning to the guild," said Natsu as he sat down on Gray's face. Gray continued to follow his orders complacently.


End file.
